theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Merfolk
Merfolk are one of the two major races that inhabit the sea (the other being the Fishmen). Both races seem to be ruled by the Great Knight of the Sea, King Neptune. Info Appearance Like the mermaids and mermen of folklore, their upper half is that of a human while the lower half is that of a fish. As demonstrated by Kokoro, mermaids may walk normally on land as when they are thirty years old, their tails split into two. Like the fishmen, they are based on the different fish of the sea; for example, Kokoro is an ice fish mermaid and Hyouzou of the New Fishman Pirates is a poisonous blue-ringed octopus merman. Two mermaids of a similar species can also have very different looks as in Mero and Shirahoshi's case wherein both are smelt-whiting Mermaids. As of now, it seems the mermen can keep more fish-features in the upper body than the mermaids as shown by the royal princes or the two Ryugu Palace Ministers of the Right and Left. For example, the Minister of the Right has ridges from the top of his head down to his back resembling a seahorse's, his mouth however protrudes outward like a seahorse's mouth. It is also possible for merfolk to have webbing between their fingers like fishmen, as seen with Den. Additionally, from what has been seen of obviously older mermen like King Neptune, it seems that the tails of male merfolk do not split with age like those of their female counterparts. Bio They are capable of breeding with humans as Kokoro was known to have had a human husband and bore a son with him. However, as seen with her granddaughter, Chimney, just one generation after the initial interbreeding, continuing to breed with humans may result in all merfolk features being lost. However, despite losing the merfolk features, they retain their ability to swim well. Humans, fishmen, and merfolk also share the same blood types. Unlike fishmen, merfolk do not eat meat and fish of any kind, aside from shellfish, so they remain primarily vegetarian. Pappug explained that merfolk (mermen and mermaids) can have children with fishmen (fishmen and fishwomen). However, the child's race is up to chance between fishmen and merfolk. It is possible that there may be some hybridization, and grey area between the two races despite the clean separation indicated by Pappug's explanation. There are many merfolk who bear physical traits normally unique to fishmen, like Den's webbed hands and Shyarly's fangs. Furthermore, fishmen can sometimes demonstrate powers usually unique to merfolk, such as Jinbe's ability to communicate with whale sharks. Even with merfolk and fishmen in the same immediate family, the primary species (merfolk or fishman), subspecies (type of fish) and appearances may differ. The reason is that they still carry the genes of their ancestors, so the species is not determined only by the parents, but it can be any one type among all the species of the ancestors. Mermaids split their tail when they turn thirty as shown by Kokoro, Otohime, and an unknown mermaid Luffy saw while riding on a fish taxi. However, this does not apply to their male counterparts as their tails will not split even after the age of thirty. Oddly, in the anime, several members of the Neptune Army were shown with tails and they always appear bipedals. So far, all known merfolk subspecies have been real world species, and not any of Oda's made-up species. In One Piece Unlike the fishmen, the merfolk are peaceful, and prefer their race to remain a secret. They often are rumored to aid drowning sailors, plucking them from the sea and taking them to safety. However, some can be violent and hateful, such as the individuals who joined the New Fishman Pirates, who look down on humans. Mermaids and mermen are friends to the fish of the sea, fun loving, and usually get along with most people, including fishmen (even though some fishmen can often take advantage of the merfolk's good nature). Like fishmen, merfolk face dramatic discrimination in certain areas due to past history between them and humans. While the World Government has attempted to bridge the gap, with Jinbe's appointment into the Shichibukai being an attempt to strengthen the bonds between the races (but due to his resignation, that ended in failure),4 they are still considered valuable in areas where slavery is still legal in this world. A captured female mermaid under 30 (when their tail splits and they can walk on land) that is sold through auction in the Sabaody Archipelago can go for a starting price of 70,000,000. Parted females (those over 30 years old) are worth 10,000,000, and males are worth 1,000,000.1 Saint Charloss of the World Nobles spent as much as 500,000,000 for Keimi, who is younger than 30. The wealthy who buy them usually keep them as a trophy. When three of the mermaids disappeared in Mermaid Cove, the Straw Hats quickly became suspects even though the mermaids who personally met them say that they are nice people. Though the guards were not quick to jump to conclusions, the conversation with the citizens present echoed the amount of mistrust in humans, especially pirates, and their greediness when faced with the selling prices of mermaids. Caribou quoted a Mermaid being sold for 10,000,000 and called the Fishman Island a "treasure trove", showing his lack of respect towards the race. Because of their huge biological differences, they fail to understand completely the human view of family and habit of categorizing individuals. Humans also fail to understand the fishmen and merman differences. After the death of Queen Otohime, Prince Fukaboshi told his people the time to repair the damage was too soon for the people to cope with. However, he noted that time will heal the pain they have experienced and that one day they will be able to do what she set about to do and destroy the circle of hate between them and the humans. He told all the people of Fishman Island to dream of the sun. To the horror of the island years later, while they had been working towards this goal, the Fishman District had been breeding the very opinion they were trying to overcome. Known Mermaids *King Neptune (One Piece) *Queen Otohime *Shirahoshi *Fukaboshi *Ryuboshi *Manboshi *Minister of the Left *Minister of the Right *Shyarly *Keimi *Ichika *Nika *Sank *Yonka *Yonka Two *Ishilly *Kairen *Hiramera *Seira (Merfolk) *Mero *Lulis *Adele (Merfolk), *Fillonce *Sora (Merfolk) *Luca Kokoro *Hyouzou *Maria Napole *Den *Aladdin (Merfolk) On Sora's Team When Sora visited Fishman Island, the mermaid all fell in love with the males of the team, but mostly with Sora, Riku, Jackson Jekyll, Tsukune Aono, Lea, Roxas, Terra, Ventus, Seina Yamada, and Allen Walker. Category:One Piece characters Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Females Category:Femme Fatale Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Mermaids Category:Hybrids Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Ionic characters Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters Category:Living characters Category:Sea Creatures Category:Sora's Team Category:Funimation characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Good hearted characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Heroines Category:Sora's Love Interests Category:Riku's Love Interests Category:Lea's Love Interests Category:Asta's Love Interests Category:Ben's Love Interests